Dragon Ball Z- Revelations
by NeroDemon
Summary: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí traigo mi primer FanFic, basado en una historia oculta de la memoria de Vegeta, espero que sea de vuestro agrado, y que si queréis dar vuestra opinión, algún consejo, o dar alguna idea, ¡bienvenidos sois! :) "Una noche como otra cualquiera, Vegeta sintió algo. Un presentimiento que le llevaría a descubrir un suceso eliminado de su memoria, que cambiará su vida
1. Capítulo 1 – El presentimiento

Toda historia tiene un comienzo, y un fin. Esta historia comienza una noche, en la que Vegeta cenaba junto Trunks y Bulma. No era una noche especial, era una noche como otra cualquiera. Sin embargo, Vegeta tenía una extraña sensación. Sentía como si un peligro se acercara.

Bulma: ¿Vegeta? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Vegeta: Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Bulma: No has tocado casi la comida, y eso es raro, ya se sabe cómo son los Saiyans cuando tienen un plato delante.

Vegeta se sonrojó y se levantó de la mesa.

Vegeta: ¡No digas tonterías! Los Saiyans somos una raza de guerreros superior, no unos monos de feria muertos de hambre.

Trunks: Papá cálmate, mamá tiene razón, estás muy raro hoy.

Vegeta no respondió, se dio media vuelta y salió de casa cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Bulma: ¿Qué diablos le pasa a tu padre? Nunca entenderé a los hombres.

Trunks: No lo sé, dejémosle que se tranquilice él sólo.

Trunks se levantó de la mesa y llevó los platos a la cocina.

Un rato después, en casa de Goku…

*DING DONG*

Milk: ¿Quién es a estas horas?

Goku: No lo sé. Goten, ¿puedes abrir la puerta?

Goten: Jo papá, Gohan está más cerca de la puerta, yo quiero ver la tele.

Gohan: Yo estoy estudiando, listillo.

Milk: ¡Es igual, ya voy yo! Siempre me toca hacer todo, cualquier día cojo la puerta y me voy.

Goku: No te pongas así mujer, no es para tanto, jajaja.

Milk: ¿Que no me ponga así? Ahora abres tú, por listo.

*DING DONG*

Gohan: ¿Puede alguien abrir de una vez, por favor?

Goku: Voy.

Goku se dirigió a la puerta para abrir, pero no encontró a nadie allí.

Goku: Aquí no hay nadie.

Gohan: Normal, tanto abre tu abro yo se habrán pensado que no había nadie en casa.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido de cristales en la parte superior de la casa.

Goten: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Goku: No os mováis, voy a mirar.

Goku se dirigía a las escaleras, pero cuando se dispuso a subir…

Goku: ¡Ah! ¡Vegeta! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vegeta: ¡Llevo media hora llamando al timbre Kakarot, he tenido que entrar por la ventana!

Milk: ¿Has roto una ventana? ¡Eso nos lo tendrás que pagar!

Vegeta: Veo que hoy todas las mujeres están complicadas de tratar.

Milk: ¿Cómo te atreves?

Vegeta: Milk discúlpame, no tengo tiempo. Vengo a hablar con Kakarot.

Goku: ¿No podías haber venido más pronto?

Vegeta: Es urgente. Acompáñame al bosque.

Goten: Yo también quiero ir.

Goku: No hijo, es muy tarde, ya es casi hora de que te vayas a dormir.

Goten: Pero papá, estoy de vacaciones, no tengo por qué irme tan pronto a dormir.

Goku: Hazme caso, hijo. Quédate aquí cuidando de la casa, ¿vale?

Goten: Bueno, está bien papá.

Goku: Luego vuelvo.

Milk: ¿Pero a qué hora…?

Goku y Vegeta salieron de la casa antes de que a Milk le diera tiempo de acabar la frase.

Milk: … Hombres.

Goku y Vegeta se dirigían volando al bosque, donde después se detuvieron.

Vegeta: Aquí está bien.

Goku: Dime Vegeta, ¿qué pasa?

Vegeta: Tengo un presentimiento. Creo que algo malo va a pasar dentro de poco.

Goku: Es verdad, yo también me he enterado.

Vegeta: ¿Enterado? ¿De qué?

Goku: Han dicho que el precio del pollo iba a subir, ¡con lo que a mí me gusta!

Vegeta: ¡Estúpido Kakarot! ¡Estoy hablando en serio, no hablo de una estupidez tan grande como esa!

Goku: Perdona Vegeta, solo bromeaba.

Vegeta gruñó, y prosiguió con la explicación.

Vegeta: Llevo todo el día sintiendo un Ki muy poderoso, pero no logro identificar de quién es.

Goku: Ahora que lo dices, esta mañana hubo un momento en el que sentí algo raro, como una corriente que cortaba el aire. Pero pensé que sería el clima, últimamente hay muchas tormentas.

Vegeta: Eres un caso perdido… ¿Tú no sientes ese Ki?

Goku: La verdad es que no.

En ese momento, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Vegeta, como si un rayo atravesara su espalda.

Vegeta: ¡Ah! ¿Has sentido eso?

Goku: ¿El qué, Vegeta?

Goku miraba a Vegeta con cara de confusión, como si no se estuviera enterando de la película.

Vegeta: Creo que no estamos solos.


	2. Capítulo 2 - La habitación del Vacío

Vegeta miraba hacia todos lados en posición de defensa, intentando encontrar a quien les espiaba, pero no lograba ver más allá de los árboles que les rodeaban.

Goku: Vegeta, yo no siento nada.

Vegeta: Gracias Kakarot, eres de gran ayuda.

Vegeta bajó los brazos al ver que Goku no tenía ninguna especie de nerviosismo.

Goku: Venga, vámonos.

Cuando Goku se disponía a irse, se escuchó el ruido de unas hojas detrás de ellos.

Goku: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Vegeta: Hombre menos mal, ya me pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco.

Goku: ¿Quién anda ahí?

En ese momento, de los arbustos, salió un pequeño conejo que les miró unos instantes antes de salir corriendo.

Goku: …

Vegeta se sonrojó y se dio media vuelta.

Vegeta: Vámonos.

Goku y Vegeta alzaron el vuelo. Después de un par de minutos en el aire, Vegeta sintió un mareo.

Vegeta: Ugh…

Goku: ¿Vegeta?

Vegeta se tambaleaba en el aire, hasta que empezó a caer sin control.

Goku: ¡Vegeta!

Goku se lanzó hacia Vegeta y se colocó debajo suyo tratando de sostenerle, pero no le dio tiempo y Vegeta cayó sobre Goku, que quedó aplastado en el suelo.

Vegeta hacía ruidos entrecortados, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. Goku salió de debajo de Vegeta y trató de incorporarlo para que se quedara sentado.

Goku: ¡Vegeta, despierta!

Vegeta no oía nada de lo que Goku le decía, estaba sumido completamente en un sueño del que no podía despertar. Se veía envuelto en un mundo en el que no había absolutamente nada, el suelo, las paredes y el techo, todo tenía una mezcla de colores y luces como si del espacio se tratara.

Vegeta: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sitio es este?

¿?: Estás en la Habitación del Vacío.

Una figura con una túnica negra con capucha se presentó ante Vegeta, que no lograba verle la cara.

Vegeta: ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate si tienes lo que hay que tener.

¿?: Pronto lo sabrás.

Vegeta: ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

¿?: Hay alguien infiltrado en la Tierra. Ese alguien te ha intentado lanzar una maldición. Pero hay algún motivo por el que tu cuerpo ha bloqueado la maldición, y te has desmayado, manteniendo la consciencia en esta habitación.

Vegeta: Sabía que algo estaba pasando… ¿Por qué Kakarot no sentía nada sobre esa persona? Soy yo el único que se ha dado cuenta de eso.

¿?: Creo que el motivo por el que tu cuerpo rechaza la maldición es el mismo por el cual solo tú puedes presentir a ese ente.

Vegeta: Entiendo… Pero no me has respondido, ¿quién eres tú?

¿?: Solo soy una voz en tu cabeza, no puedo darte información, hasta que tú desbloquees tu propia mente.

Vegeta: Esto es muy extraño…

La figura negra se fue difuminando poco a poco en silencio.

Vegeta: ¡Espera! ¡No he acabado contigo!

¿?: Es hora de que despiertes, Vegeta… Solo tú puedes encontrar la verdad…

Goku: ¡Vegeta!

Vegeta: ¡Aaaah!

Goku chilló a Vegeta al oído, y provocó que éste despertara sobresaltado.

Vegeta: ¡Kakarot idiota! ¡No me grites a la oreja!

Goku: Me has asustado Vegeta, estabas inconsciente y no te movías. Pensaba que te había pasado algo.

Vegeta: ¿Dónde está?

Goku: ¿Quién?

Vegeta: La persona esa que iba de negro.

Goku: Vamos Vegeta, estás muy cansado y necesitas dormir.

Vegeta: Hum…

Goku se cargó a Vegeta a la espalda, y lo llevó volando hasta la Capsule Corp.

Vegeta se quedó dormido a espaldas de Goku, debido al agotamiento que le supuso sufrir un ataque a esas horas.

Al llegar, Goku llamó a la puerta, cargando aún con Vegeta.

*DING DONG*

Bulma abrió la puerta con cara de sueño, y se le abrieron los ojos de golpe al ver a Goku con Vegeta en su espalda.

Bulma: ¡Vegeta! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Goku: Vegeta vino a mi casa a hablar conmigo, me llevó al bosque, y a la vuelta se ha desmayado de golpe. No sé qué ha debido pasar.

Bulma: Pasa Goku, por favor.

Goku llevó a Vegeta a su habitación, y lo tumbó en la cama, y Vegeta se giró estando ya tumbado.

Goku: Salgamos de aquí, necesita dormir.

Bulma acompañó a Goku al salón, y le ofreció asiento.

Bulma: ¿Te dijo qué era lo que le pasaba? Vegeta estaba muy raro antes en la cena.

Goku: Vegeta tiene la sensación de que algo raro pasa en la Tierra. Cree que seremos atacados dentro de poco. Dice que lleva todo el día sintiendo un Ki extraño.

Bulma: Que cosa más rara… ¿Tú no sientes nada de eso?

Goku: No, la verdad es que yo noto mucha tranquilidad desde hace tiempo. Tal vez eso es lo más raro de todo.

Goku se rio, pero Bulma estaba completamente concentrada en lo que Goku le acababa de contar.

Goku: Hum… Creo que tenemos un espía.

Goku se dio cuenta de que Trunks estaba en una esquina del salón escuchando todo.

Trunks: Eh… Yo solo… Iba a beber un poco de agua.

Bulma: Ven aquí, hijo.

Trunks fue hacia Bulma y se sentó en su regazo.

Trunks: ¿Qué le pasa a papá? ¿Se encuentra mal?

Bulma: Sí hijo, creo que algo está pasando aquí.

Goku: Acabo de recordar algo… Vegeta mencionó una persona que iba de negro. No sé si eso puede significar algo…


	3. Capítulo 3 - El Radar Dragón

Goku salió de la Capsule Corp. y se dirigió hacia su casa. Al llegar, encontró a Milk sentada de brazos cruzados en el sofá, con la luz de la lámpara de mesa alumbrando su rostro.

Milk: ¿Qué horas son estas, Goku?

Goku: Lo siento Milk, Vegeta ha tenido algunos problemas y he tenido que llevarle a casa.

Milk: ¡Déjate de excusas! Dime la verdad.

Goku: Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Milk.

Milk: Está bien. ¡Pues hoy duermes en el sofá!

Milk se levantó y se fue corriendo hacia la habitación, dejando a Goku con la palabra en la boca.

Goku: Bueno, pues dormiré aquí hoy.

Goku se quitó la camiseta y se tumbó en el sofá, cayendo dormido en menos de un minuto.

A la mañana siguiente, Vegeta despertó en su cama, y se preguntaba cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Vegeta: ¿Bulma?

Bulma salió del baño y sonrió.

Bulma: Buenos días Vegeta. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Vegeta: Bien. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

Bulma: Goku te trajo, el pobre tuvo que cargar contigo todo el viaje.

Vegeta: ¿Cómo? Ese maldito…

Bulma: ¿Qué pasa?

Vegeta: ¡Preferiría haberme quedado dormido en el bosque a que ese idiota de Kakarot me haya traído a cuestas!

Bulma: Desde luego Vegeta, que poco agradecido eres. Podrías dejar tu orgullo de lado al menos una vez.

Vegeta: Ugh…

Vegeta se quedó boquiabierto, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Bulma: Este hombre…

Vegeta bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, al llegar abrió el frigorífico y sacó un cartón de leche, del cual bebió un trago y lo volvió a guardar, y tras eso, Trunks apareció por la puerta.

Trunks: Buenos días, papá. ¿Cómo estás?

Vegeta: Bien.

Trunks: ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Vegeta: Nada Trunks, son cosas mías. Aunque quisiera explicarlo, no podría, no le encuentro explicación ninguna.

Trunks: Bueno… Si es algo que no entiendes podrías preguntarle a Shenron, él lo sabe todo.

Vegeta: ¡Ah! Tienes razón… Gracias Trunks, has sido de mucha ayuda.

Vegeta subió corriendo de nuevo hacia el dormitorio.

Vegeta: ¡Bulma!

Bulma: ¿Qué pasa?

Vegeta: Necesito el Radar Dragón, tengo que encontrar las Bolas de Dragón como sea.

Bulma: Yo no lo tengo. Lo tiene Goku.

Vegeta: ¿Me puedes explicar por qué tiene Kakarot el Radar?

Bulma: Yo ya estoy mayor para salir de viaje por ahí buscando las Bolas, y Goku y sus amigos lo necesitan más que yo. Si quieres el Radar, tendrás que ser simpático por una vez y darle las gracias a Goku por haberte traído ayer.

Vegeta: Hum…

Vegeta se dio media vuelta, salió de la habitación y llegó al salón.

Trunks: Espera papá, voy contigo.

Vegeta: No hijo, quédate aquí, no voy de paseo.

Trunks: Ya lo sé, lo he escuchado todo. Si te ayudo a buscar las Bolas de Dragón, acabaremos mucho antes.

Vegeta: Bueno, acompáñame, pero no hagas nada que yo no te diga.

Trunks: Vale.

Vegeta y Trunks salieron de casa, y alzaron el vuelo en dirección a casa de Goku.

Al llegar, llamaron al timbre.

*DING DONG*

Vegeta y Trunks esperaban en la puerta a que alguien les abriera. Sin embargo, escuchaban a través de la puerta la voz de la familia.

Milk: ¡Abre Goten!

Goten: Jolín, ¿por qué yo siempre?

Gohan: No tengas morro que al final no abres nunca.

Goku: Ves tú Gohan, que no te cuesta nada.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa.

Vegeta: …

Trunks: ¿Esto es normal?

Vegeta: Sí, con suerte en 2 horas nos abren.

Finalmente, Goku abrió la puerta.

Goku: Hombre, Vegeta. ¿Qué tal estás?

Vegeta miró hacia otro lado con cara de indiferencia.

Vegeta: No se dé que me hablas. Necesito el Radar Dragón.

Goku: ¿Para qué?

Vegeta: Ya que tú no eres de mucha ayuda, he tenido la idea de hablar con Shenron sobre mis presentimientos y mi sueño.

Trunks: Oye papá, no tengas morro que te he dado yo la idea.

Vegeta hizo como si no hubiera escuchado a su hijo y siguió hablando.

Vegeta: El único que puede saber algo acerca de esto es él, y si no tengo el Radar, no podré encontrar las Bolas para preguntarle.

Goku: Está bien. Pero con una condición, yo te acompaño.

Vegeta: ¡Ni hablar! Ya tengo bastante con Trunks, no quiero tener que cargar también contigo.

Goku: ¿Te recuerdo quién cargó con quien anoche?

Vegeta se dio media vuelta con gesto de frustración, y empezó a murmurar.

Vegeta: ¡Vale! Tú ganas. Puedes venir conmigo.

Goten: ¡Yo también voy!

Vegeta: ¡Kakarot dile algo a tu hijo! Esto no es una excursión al parque.

Trunks: Jo papá yo quiero que venga, que Goten y yo hacemos muy buen equipo.

Goten: ¡Ya lo creo! Juntos acabaremos mucho antes.

Goku: Puedes venir.

Goten y Trunks: ¡Bien!

Vegeta: Acabaría antes yendo yo solo sin Radar…

Milk: ¡Goku! ¿Dónde te crees que vas otra vez?

Goku: Milk es importante, puede depender del futuro de la Tierra.

Milk: ¡Ya estamos con la Tierra, la Tierra! ¿Y yo qué? ¡Nunca te preocupas por mí!

Goku: No seas dramática, mujer. Cuando vuelva iremos a cenar, ¿vale?

Milk: Bueno, está bien.

Goku: Voy a por el Radar.

Vegeta: Date prisa, ya nos hemos retrasado bastante.


	4. Capítulo 4 - La búsqueda

Vegeta esperaba en la puerta a que Goku cogiera el Radar Dragón, y Trunks de mientras se entretenía hablando con Goten en el salón de la casa.

Trunks: Pues ya te digo, Goten, este juego es imposible de pasárselo, no lo consigo de ninguna forma.

Goten: Anda ya, seguro que si me lo traes te lo paso en un momento, que tú eres muy malo.

Goten se rió, y Trunks le puso cara de desafío.

Trunks: ¡Ya lo veremos! Seguro que te pego una paliza en cualquier momento.

Mientras tanto, Goku estaba en su habitación buscando el Radar, que creía haberlo dejado en el cajón de su mesa de noche.

Goku: ¿Dónde diablos está metido el Radar?

Goku se fijó en un brillo que había debajo de la cama.

Goku: ¿Qué diablos hacía aquí? Como para haberlo roto.

Goku cogió el Radar y se dirigió de vuelta al salón.

Goku: Ya tengo el Radar. No sé por qué no estaba donde lo dejé. ¿No habrás estado trasteando con él, eh Goten?

Goten: ¿Yo? Yo no sé nada papá.

Goku: Mmm… ¿Gohan?

Gohan: A mí no me mires, yo no tengo nada que ver.

Goku: Bueno… Es igual, vámonos ya.

Milk: Tened cuidado, y abrigaos, que hace frío.

Goku: Milk, estamos en pleno Julio, creo que ya es hora de quitarse alguna que otra capa de ropa.

Milk: Bueno, si luego te resfrías no quiero saber nada.

Goten: ¡Hasta luego, mamá!

Milk: Adiós hijo, ten cuidado.

Goku, Goten, Trunks y Vegeta salieron de allí, avanzaron unos cuantos metros y se pararon a mirar el Radar.

Goku: Veamos… La Bola más cercana está a 30km de aquí al parecer.

Vegeta: Pues vamos para allá.

El grupo alzó el vuelo, y se puso rumbo a encontrar la primera Bola de Dragón.

Volaron durante un rato y llegaron a una zona de desierto, sin ningún tipo de vegetación ni de vida, Goku miró el Radar, que cada vez pitaba con más intensidad.

Vegeta: ¿Qué le pasa al Radar? ¿Por qué pita tanto?

Goku: Será porque cada vez estamos más cerca, imagino.

Vegeta: Pues yo no recuerdo que las otras veces pitara de esa forma, parece que en cualquier momento vaya a explotar.

Goten: Mira, parece que es justo aquí. Bajemos a ver si la encontramos.

Todos bajaron a tierra firme, quedando sobre la blanca arena del desierto.

Trunks: Qué calor que hace aquí… Espero que la encontremos pronto.

Goku miraba con atención todo el terreno por si conseguía distinguir algún brillo, o algún color naranja entre toda la arena, pero no lograba encontrar nada.

Goku: Hum… Debe de estar enterrada en la arena, a simple vista no la logro ver.

Vegeta: Apartaos.

Vegeta lanzó una sonrisa, demostrando que su momento había llegado.

Vegeta: ¡Aaaaaah!

Se colocó en posición, y empezó a cargar su Ki, unas ráfagas de energía salían de su cuerpo, su aura morada alcanzaba muchos metros alrededor suyo, y eso hizo que la arena de los alrededores se levantara y fuera volando hacia los laterales.

Goku: Bien, Vegeta, ya puedes parar.

Vegeta no pareció haber escuchado a Goku, y siguió cargando su Ki, que cada vez aumentaba más.

Goku: ¿Vegeta? Para ya, te vas a sobrecargar.

Vegeta: ¡Kyaaaaaa!

Vegeta parecía no poder controlarse, y no solo siguió cargando su Ki, ¡incluso se transformó en Súper Saiyan!

Trunks: ¿Papá? ¿Qué está haciendo?

Goten: ¡Está abriendo un agujero en el suelo! Ya no queda más arena en kilómetros…

Goku se lanzó hacia Vegeta, pero su aura le echó hacia atrás.

Goku: Mpf… ¡Kyaaaa!

Goku se transformó en Súper Saiyan también, con la intención de tratar de detener a Vegeta.

Goku: Ka… Me… Ha… Me…

Trunks: ¡No! ¡Le vas a hacer daño!

Goten: Tranquilo Trunks, confía en él.

Goku: ¡Haaaaaaa!

Goku lanzó un potente Kamehameha hacia Vegeta, pero antes de llegar a él, Goku agarró su propia onda, e hizo que girara alrededor de Vegeta, dejándolo cerrado en una jaula de Ki, conteniendo así la energía de Vegeta.

Vegeta: Ugh…

Goku: Vegeta, ¿qué pasa?

Goku volvió a su forma normal, y poco después, Vegeta también. Al desaparecer la jaula de energía que Goku había lanzado contra Vegeta, este cayó, pero Goku estaba prevenido y consiguió agarrarlo antes de que cayera en el vacío que se había formado debajo suyo.

Trunks: ¿Papá? ¿Qué le pasa?

Goku: Ha debido ser por el esfuerzo.

Goku llevó a Vegeta a una zona con suelo y lo tumbó sobre la arena. Cogió la botella que llevaba guardada y le echó un poco de agua por encima. Vegeta despertó y puso cara de confusión.

Vegeta: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Trunks: Estabas cargando tu Ki para quitar toda la arena de la zona, y te transformaste en Súper Saiyan, no había forma de que pararas, hasta que el Sr. Goku te lanzó una jaula de energía y pudo detenerte. ¿Qué pasó, papá?

Vegeta: No recuerdo nada. Lo último que recuerdo es haber empezado a cargar mi Ki, nada de haberme transformado ni haberme descontrolado…

Goten: Voy a ver si logro encontrar la Bola ahora, quedaos aquí descansando.

Goten volvió a la zona donde toda la arena había desaparecido dejando a la vista un gran agujero, parecía una caverna oculta, que ahora se veía a simple vista. Goten disminuyó la altura, acercándose a tierra firme, mientras iba buscando por todos lados por si encontraba la Bola.

Goten: Mmm… Debe de estar por aquí.

Giró su mirada hacia detrás, y encontró una esfera con una estrella dentro clavada en la pared.

Goten: ¿Es esto la Bola de Dragón?

Goten sacó la Bola de la pared, que estaba bien incrustada, y volvió a volar hasta la zona donde se encontraban el resto.

Goten: ¡Chicos! He encontrado esto. ¿Es lo que estamos buscando?

Goku y Vegeta, al ver la esfera que traía Goten, se sorprendieron y se miraron el uno al otro.

Vegeta: ¿Qué es esto?


	5. Capítulo 5 - Una clave encerrada

Vegeta miraba fijamente la esfera que sostenía Goten en la mano.

Goten: ¿Qué pasa?

Goku: Esa Bola de Dragón… Es plateada.

Vegeta: Y la estrella que tiene dentro es de diamante, no es roja.

Goku y Vegeta no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Goku se acercó a Vegeta, que seguía sentado en el suelo tras haber despertado.

Goku: Vegeta, no sé si es muy buena idea seguir con esto. No sabemos qué tipo de objeto es ese, no es una Bola de Dragón normal y corriente. Nunca he oído hablar de esto, ni nadie me ha advertido nunca.

Vegeta: ¡Cállate! Si no fuera una Bola de Dragón, ¿por qué aparece en el Radar?

Goku: Eso es lo que no entiendo…

Al escuchar risas a sus espaldas, Goku y Vegeta miraron hacia atrás, y se encontraron con Goten y Trunks jugando a futbol con la Bola de Dragón.

Goku y Vegeta: ¡Niños!

Vegeta: ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?

Trunks: Es que… Si esta no es una Bola de Dragón, podemos usarla nosotros, va muy bien para jugar a la pelota.

Goku: ¡No es ningún juguete! No sabemos qué tipo de poder puede tener esto encerrado.

Vegeta se levantó con cara de furia contenida, se acercó a los niños, y les quitó la Bola antes de que se dieran cuenta.

Vegeta: ¡Esto es muy importante! ¡Dejaos de tonterías! Sabía yo que venir con niños aquí no era buena idea. Desde luego que…

Antes de poder acabar la frase, Vegeta se iluminó en un color azul cian, y empezó a flotar en el aire, y un instante después, unas ráfagas de energía salieron de sus manos hacia el cielo.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta oía una voz en su cabeza.

¿?: Sé que alguien va detrás de él. Necesito que me ayudes con esto.

Vegeta: Esa voz…

Vegeta se veía en un espacio infinito, se encontraba de nuevo en la Habitación del Vacío.

Vegeta: ¿La Habitación del Vacío? ¿Qué hago yo aquí otra vez?

En ese momento una figura difuminada de un hombre apareció delante de él pero estaba de espaldas.

Vegeta: ¡Ah! ¿Ése es…?

Otra figura apareció en frente del hombre que ya estaba allí, pero era una figura completamente borrosa, de la que no lograba distinguir nada.

Hombre: Necesito tu ayuda. Tú sabes cómo pararle los pies.

Figura borrosa: ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme a cambio?

Hombre: El gobierno de mi planeta.

Vegeta: ¡Ugh!

Vegeta se vio envuelto en la oscuridad, y tras eso, volvió a estar delante de Goku, Goten y Trunks, que le miraban fijamente.

Vegeta: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Goku: Sí… Ya te digo yo que sí.

Vegeta: Era todo como si estuviera en el universo, la Habitación del Vacío otra vez.

Trunks: Nosotros te vimos a ti flotando, brillando y lanzando energía por las manos. ¿Qué viste, papá?

Vegeta: Vi la figura de un hombre, pero estaba de espaldas. Y otra figura completamente borrosa, no logré ver quién era. El hombre trataba de pedirle ayuda al otro, parecía tener un problema.

Goku: Mmm… Qué extraño es todo esto… ¿Quién sería ese hombre?

Vegeta: Yo sé quién era.

Goku: ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Vegeta: Ese hombre ofrecía al otro, a cambio de su ayuda, el gobierno de su planeta. Era mi padre. El Rey Vegeta.

Goten: ¡Ostras!

Trunks: ¿El abuelo?

Goku: ¿Estás seguro de que era él?

Vegeta: Llevaba una capa, una armadura típica Saiyan, y el pelo en punta igual que el mío. Y ofrecía el gobierno de su planeta, mi padre gobernaba sobre el Planeta Vegeta.

Goku: ¿Y qué puede significar eso?

Vegeta: Todo esto… La Bola plateada, mi presentimiento de una presencia en la Tierra, mis desmayos y sueños… No puede ser todo casualidad.

Goku: ¿A qué te refieres?

Vegeta: ¡Usa la cabeza para algo, Kakarot! ¡Piensa un poco!

Goten: Tal vez deberíamos buscar el resto de Bolas de Dragón, si con cada una que cojamos el Sr. Vegeta verá un mensaje, a lo mejor si las encontramos todas, descubriremos lo que está pasando.

Vegeta: ¡Pues venga, en marcha! Tenemos que encontrar todas las Bolas antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Saca el Radar, Kakarot.

Goku sacó el Radar Dragón, y se fijó en dónde estaba la próxima Bola de Dragón.

Goku: La más cercana de aquí está a 54km al norte.

Vegeta: Vamos a por ella.

Trunks: ¿Pero ahora? Yo tengo hambre.

Goten: ¡Yo también!

Vegeta: Mpf… Críos…

Goku: Pues ahora que lo dicen, yo también tengo hambre.

Vegeta: Eres un caso perdido, tu siempre tienes hambre.

Al decir eso, a Vegeta le sonó la barriga.

Vegeta: Eh…

Goku: ¿Qué decías, Vegeta?

Trunks: Algo me dice que tú también tienes hambre.

Vegeta agachó la mirada mientras que el resto se reía, y tras unos momentos reaccionó.

Vegeta: ¡Bueno, está bien, vamos a comer! Siempre cambiando los planes a última hora.

Goten: ¡Yo quiero ir al restaurante de Central City!

Trunks: ¡No, yo quiero ir al de Satan City!

Goku: Bueno, ya iremos pensando por el camino a ver dónde vamos.

Vegeta parecía completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos, no entendía por qué había visto a su padre, ni por qué había visto como si el mismísimo Rey Vegeta pidiera ayuda a alguien a cambio de su planeta. ¿Cuál sería el motivo por el que vio todo eso?

Goku: ¿Dónde quieres ir tú, Vegeta?

Vegeta: Me da igual.

Vegeta empezó a volar, mientras que el resto seguía en el suelo.

Trunks: Hum…

Goku: Bueno, vamos yendo y ahora veremos qué decidimos al final.

Goku, Goten y Trunks empezaron a volar, y se colocaron detrás de Vegeta, que seguía con la cabeza situada en lo que había visto un rato atrás.

El grupo voló hasta East City, donde había un restaurante buffet libre, al que finalmente decidieron ir a comer.

Goten: ¡Voy a comer hasta que explote!

Trunks: ¡Pero no más que yo!

Goku entró primero en el restaurante, y pidió una mesa para 4 personas, el camarero les acompañó hasta su mesa, y todos se sentaron.

Goku: Vegeta, ¿qué piensas tanto?

Vegeta: ¿A ti que te parece? Una Bola de Dragón plateada me ha poseído, ¿y tú me preguntas que qué pienso?

Goku: ¿Prefieres ir a comer a otro sitio?

Vegeta: Eres estúpido.

Todos miraron la carta para ver qué iban a pedir. Era un buen lugar, ya que por 500¥ cada uno, podían comer todo lo que quisieran, con la bebida incluida.

Camarero: ¿Saben ya lo que van a pedir?

Goten: ¡Yo quiero el número 4, 6, 7, 8, 12 y el 14!

Trunks: ¡Yo el 2, 3, 5, 8, 11, 12 y el 15!

Goku: Yo comeré poco, que últimamente me he pasado. Quiero el número 1, 5, 6, 7, 8, 12, 13, y el 17 que lleva ensalada.

Camarero: Eh… Esto… ¿Y usted?

Vegeta: Yo solo el 4, 5, 8, 9 y 10.

Camarero: Vale… Esto… Muy bien… ¿De beber querrán algo?

Goku: Soda, por favor.

Goten y Trunks: ¡Coca-Cola!

Vegeta: Whisky doble, me va a hacer falta.

Camarero: Vale… Ahora les traigo su pedido, aunque puede que tarde un poquito. Y tal vez haga falta una mesa más grande…

Goku: Tranquilo, no tenemos prisa.

Vegeta: Claro, puede ser el fin del mundo pero no tenemos prisa ninguna…

Camarero: Vale.

El camarero recogió las cartas de manos del grupo, con cara de incredulidad, que mantuvo durante toda su conversación con ellos. Se dio media vuelta, y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Camarero: O me están tomando el pelo, o esta comida nos va a arruinar el negocio…

Pasaron 10 minutos, y el grupo recibió la primera ronda de platos. Cada 10 minutos empezaban a llegar los siguientes platos, aunque el plato anterior ya lo habían acabado antes de que llegara. El camarero cada vez llegaba con una cara de asombro mayor, pensando que jamás había visto a nadie que comiera con semejante prisa, y en tanta cantidad.

Pasaron 1 hora y 30 minutos, y todo el grupo acabó de comer. O eso parecía.

Camarero: Bueno… ¿Querrán la cuenta, los señores?

Goku: No, todavía no, nos falta el postre.

Camarero: …

Tras comer 15 postres por cabeza, ya pagaron la cuenta, que sumaba un total de 2000¥, y salieron del restaurante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Camarero: Tendríamos que haber montado un lavado de coches…

Goku sacó el Radar, y volvió a echar un vistazo a la ubicación de la Bola más cercana.

Goku: La Bola que está más cerca nos queda a 82 kilómetros.

Vegeta: Mucho más lejos que antes, gracias niños.

Trunks: No te quejes papá, que tú también tenías hambre.

Vegeta: Trunks, cállate.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Una revelación del pasado

El grupo se dio cuenta de que la Bola más cercana, estaba mucho más lejos de lo que estaba antes. Vegeta, refunfuñando, cogió el Radar de manos de Goku.

Vegeta: Venga, lo llevo yo. Vamos en marcha.

Trunks: Pero ahora después de comer es un rollo, ahora me apetece ir a jugar a la consola, o a ver un rato la tele.

Goten: A mí también, no me apetece nada ir ahora hasta tan lejos.

Vegeta: Vosotros os habéis apuntado por toda la cara, ahora no os quejéis.

Goku: Bueno Vegeta tranquilo, son niños, ya se sabe cómo son.

Vegeta: ¡Me da igual, Kakarot! Ellos han venido porque han querido, ahora que sean responsables y cumplan. Y si no, dejadme solo, yo iré a lo mío y ya está.

Goku: Bueno, si quieres llevo a los niños a casa a descansar un rato, y ves tú a buscar la siguiente Bola, y después cuando hayan descansado volvemos contigo y seguimos con la búsqueda.

Vegeta: Mpf… Haz lo que quieras.

Vegeta se alejó caminando en dirección norte, como si pretendiera llegar caminando hasta su destino.

Goku: Bueno chicos, vamos para casa a descansar.

Goten: ¿Podemos ir a casa de Trunks a pasar allí un rato?

Goku: No se Goten, no sé si a Bulma le gustará que nos presentemos allí sin avisar.

Trunks: No se preocupe, Sr. Goku, mi mamá seguramente esté encantada de que venga.

Goku: Bueno, entonces no se hable más, vamos para allá.

Goku se llevó a Goten y Trunks hasta la Capsule Corp. Mientras tanto, Vegeta se dirigía volando hacia su destino.

Vegeta: Bien, ya he llegado aquí. Ya tengo la Bola de 2 estrellas, a ver cuál es esta.

Vegeta se encontraba en medio de una zona toda congelada, donde todo lo que se veía era hielo.

Vegeta: Según indica esto, la Bola debe de estar bajo este hielo. Mmmm…

Vegeta se fijó en el hielo que había bajo sus pies, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

Vegeta: ¡Cañón Galick!

Vegeta lanzó un Cañón Galick hacia el hielo, que se resquebrajó solo un poco.

Vegeta: Hum… Veo que va a ser difícil romper el hielo.

Vegeta se dio cuenta del chiste malo que acababa de hacer, y se aseguró de que nadie le había escuchado.

Vegeta: Tendré que usar más poder.

Vegeta se cargó de energía y se transformó en Súper Saiyan.

Vegeta: ¡Cañón Galick!

Vegeta lanzó su habilidad, con más poder que la anterior, el chorro de energía morado salía de sus manos adentrándose en el hielo, y haciéndose más grande a cada segundo que pasaba.

Vegeta: Quiero… Esa… ¡Bola!

El hielo empezó a fundirse y a desaparecer, dejando paso al agua, que se colaba en el agujero que se había formado.

Vegeta: Vale… Ya está.

Vegeta sabía que ya había conseguido hacer una apertura en el hielo, sin embargo, no lograba detenerse, y su Cañón Galick se hacía cada vez más potente.

Vegeta: Ugh… ¡Basta!

¿?: ¡Vegeta, detente!

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Vegeta, que perdió su transformación, y cayó al agua.

Vegeta: ¡Agh! ¡Qué frío!

Vegeta salió disparado del agua, y se sentó en un trozo de hielo que quedaba flotando en el agua que se había liberado.

Vegeta: ¿Quién era esa voz que me hablaba?

¿?: Soy yo. Estoy en tu cabeza.

Vegeta: ¿Eres quien me hablaba en mi sueño en la Habitación del Vacío?

La voz se apagó de repente, y dejó de hablar a Vegeta, que se quedó sentado esperando respuesta.

Vegeta: Hum… ¿De quién diablos es esa voz?

Vegeta se puso en pie, y bajó al agujero, a tratar de coger la Bola de Dragón.

Vegeta: (Dios mío que helada está el agua… ¿Dónde diablos está la Bola?).

Vegeta se fijó en lo más profundo del helado mar, y allí vio un brillo plateado, que averiguó que era la Bola que buscaba.

Vegeta: (¡Ahí está!).

Vegeta se sumergió, agarró la Bola de Dragón, y rápidamente, se lanzó hacia la superficie. Cuando se encontraba de nuevo flotando sobre el hielo, la Bola resplandeció, y Vegeta empezó a lanzar rayos y luces de sus manos.

Vegeta: Ugh… ¿Estoy en la Habitación del Vacío otra vez?

Saiyan: ¡Señor! Permiso para hablar.

Rey Vegeta: Concedido.

Saiyan: Su hijo Vegeta… Ha aparecido en la plaza, varios testigos aseguran que flotaba y brillaba, lanzando rayos de energía por las manos, y después de eso ha caído al suelo.

Rey Vegeta: ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Saiyan: Su hermano, Tarble, pasaba por allí, y pidió ayuda, una mujer lo levantó del suelo y lo llevó a su casa. Ahora mismo está allí, descansando.

Rey Vegeta: ¡Idiota! ¿Habéis dejado que una desconocida se acerque a mi hijo?

Saiyan: Esto… Yo… Señor…

Rey Vegeta: ¡Aparta!

El Rey Vegeta cargó su Ki y voló tan rápido como pudo hasta fuera de la sala, tirando al suelo al Saiyan que le entregó el mensaje.

Vegeta: ¿Qué demonios…?

Vegeta abrió los ojos, y se encontró de nuevo tumbado sobre el hielo.

Goku: ¡Vegeta!

Goku llegó volando hasta la posición de Vegeta, que lo vio tumbado y bajó a asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Goku: ¿Qué ha pasado, Vegeta?

Vegeta: ¡Kakarot!

Vegeta se puso de pie, y puso expresión de enfado.

Vegeta: ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?

Goku: Fui a dejar a los niños en tu casa, se han quedado ahí jugando a la consola. He venido lo más rápido que he podido.

Goku bajó la mirada hasta la mano de Vegeta, y se fijó en la esfera plateada que sostenía.

Goku: ¡Has conseguido la Bola de 5 estrellas!

Vegeta alzó la Bola y la observó, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había visto.

Goku: ¿Qué has visto esta vez?

Vegeta bajó su mano, miró al suelo, y contestó:

Vegeta: Creo que alguien me quiere muerto.


	7. Capítulo 7 - La confesión

Goku: ¿Cómo? ¿Quién va a querer matarte, Vegeta?

Vegeta: Esta vez he visto a un mensajero entregarle un comunicado a mi padre, decía que yo estaba lanzando rayos y flotando, igual que me pasa cada vez que toco una de estas Bolas de Dragón, o igual que cuando me descontrolo últimamente cada vez que me acerco.

Goku: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Vegeta dio media vuelta y reflexionó, observando la capa de hielo sobre la que sostenían.

Vegeta: Que nada de esto es casualidad. Vi a mi padre, sobresaltado porque me habían dejado con una mujer que fue a ayudarme. Y parecía muy enfadado. Parecía que no confiaba en nadie, aunque quisiera ayudar. Debe significar que había alguien que venía a por mí, y así tendría significado lo que vi con la primera Bola.

Vegeta se giró y miró a Goku, quien no hacía mucho caso a lo que Vegeta decía.

Vegeta: ¡Kakarot! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Goku: ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

Vegeta: Idiota…

Vegeta y Goku alzaron el vuelo, y se dirigieron hasta la Capsule Corp.

Vegeta abrió la puerta, y Goten y Trunks giraron la vista y les vieron entrar.

Trunks: ¡Papá! ¿Estás bien? Pareces muy nervioso.

Vegeta: Sí, estoy bien.

Goku: Vegeta necesita descansar un rato, se está saturando mucho con todo esto de las Bolas de Dragón plateadas.

Goku acompañó a Vegeta hasta la planta de arriba, el cual se tumbó en la cama al llegar. Bulma, al escuchar ruido en su habitación, fue a ver quién era.

Bulma: ¡Vegeta!

Goku: Hola Bulma.

Bulma: ¿Se encuentra bien?

Goku: Sí, tranquila, solo necesita descansar. Ha estado…

Vegeta al escuchar que Goku iba a contarle todo a Bulma, se levantó de un salto de la cama y le tapó la boca rápidamente.

Vegeta: ¡La comida! Me ha debido sentar mal algo que he comido, no se puede uno fiar de esos bufetes libres, que te ponen todo lo que va a caducar.

Bulma: Hum… Ya… ¿Y por qué no dejas hablar a Goku?

Vegeta: Eeeh… Porque…

Goku: Porque está muy cansado, y ya no sabe lo que hace. Esto de buscar las Bolas de Dragón es lo que tiene.

Bulma sin decir nada, puso cara de desconfianza y salió de la habitación.

Goku: ¿Por qué no le cuentas nada de lo que ha pasado?

Vegeta: Cállate Kakarot, no quiero preocupar a Bulma, si se entera de esto, no me dejará seguir buscando las Bolas.

Goku: Mmm… Bueno, duerme un poco Vegeta, cuando descanses, seguiremos con la búsqueda.

Goku salió, y fue hasta el comedor, donde estaban los niños y Bulma.

Bulma: Goku, ¿le pasa algo a Vegeta?

Goku: Eh… No, nada.

Bulma: Goku, no sabes mentir.

Goku se rió y se rascó la cabeza.

Goku: Tienes razón, no se mentir.

Bulma: ¿Me lo vas a contar?

Goku: Verás… Me tienes que prometer que no le dirás nada a Vegeta de que te he contado esto. Si se entera, me mata.

Bulma: Bueno, pero cuéntamelo.

Goku: Ya hemos conseguido 2 Bolas de Dragón. Pero… Las Bolas que hemos encontrado hasta ahora…

Goku sacó una de las Bolas del bolsillo, y se la mostró a Bulma.

Bulma: Esta Bola… Es… ¿Plateada? ¡Y tiene las estrellas de diamante!

Goku: Así es. No son Bolas normales y corrientes.

Bulma: ¿Y por qué no me quiere contar nada de esto Vegeta?

Goku: Porque parece ser que Vegeta tiene una conexión o algo con estas Bolas. Cada vez que toca una, empieza a brillar, y unos rayos de energía salen de sus manos, como si no lo pudiera controlar. Y después de eso, queda en el aire unos segundos, en los que tiene una visión sobre el pasado relacionado con él, y luego cae al suelo.

Bulma: ¡Oh, dios!

Goku: Vegeta no te quiere decir nada, porque piensa que si sabes eso, temerás que corra peligro, y no le dejes seguir adelante con la búsqueda.

Bulma: Mi pobre Vegeta…

Goku: Tienes que prometerme que no le contarás nada de lo que te he dicho.

Bulma: Vale, aunque me cueste, te lo prometo.

Goku: Vale. Goten, Trunks, lo mismo va por vosotros, no le digáis a Vegeta que he hablado de esto. ¿Está claro?

Goten: Sí, papá.

Trunks: Sí, Sr. Goku.

Goku: Muy bien.

Pasaron un par de horas, y Vegeta despertó.

Vegeta: Hum… ¿Qué hora es ya?

Vegeta se levantó de la cama y bajó al salón.

Bulma: ¡Vegeta! ¿Cómo estás?

Vegeta: Bien, ya estoy mejor. Seguro que debió ser la comida, que me sentó mal.

Bulma: Ya… Será por eso.

Vegeta: ¿Dónde está Kakarot?

Bulma: Se fue hace un rato con Goten, dijo que cuando despertaras que le llamaras y vendría a verte.

Vegeta: Bueno, ahora le llamo.

Vegeta cogió el teléfono y llamó a casa de Goku, pero Milk cogió el teléfono.

Milk: ¿Diga?

Vegeta: ¿Milk? Soy Vegeta, ¿está Kakarot ahí?

Milk: No, aquí no está, y no le he visto en todo el día. Cuando vuelva se va a enterar.

Vegeta: ¿Cómo? Pero… ¿No fue con Goten hace un rato?

Milk: Goten vino solo, de Goku no sé nada.

Vegeta: Vale, gracias, ya le buscaré por mi cuenta.

Vegeta colgó el teléfono.

Bulma: ¿Qué pasa, Vegeta?

Vegeta: Kakarot no ha ido a casa. Milk dice que Goten volvió solo.

Bulma: Qué raro…

Vegeta: Un momento…

Vegeta subió corriendo al dormitorio, y buscó el Radar Dragón.

Vegeta: ¿Dónde diablos está el Radar?

Vegeta no encontró el Radar por ningún sitio, y dedujo lo que había pasado.

Vegeta: Maldito insecto… ¡Kakarot me ha quitado el Radar y se ha ido él solo a buscar las Bolas!

Vegeta volvió abajo, y antes de dejar que Bulma dijera algo, salió por la puerta.

Trunks: ¡Espera papá, voy contigo!

Trunks salió detrás de Vegeta, y empezó a volar después de que su padre hiciera lo mismo.

Vegeta se mantuvo en el cielo, y cerró los ojos, tratando de localizar el Ki de Goku.

Trunks: ¿Dónde vamos, papá?

Vegeta: Calla, estoy buscando a Kakarot.

Pasaron un par de minutos, y finalmente, Vegeta detectó a Goku al sur de donde estaban.

Vegeta: ¡Ahí está! ¡Voy a por ti, Kakarot!


	8. Capítulo 8 - Una escapada peligrosa

Vegeta y Trunks volaron a toda velocidad hacia el sur, hasta unas montañas escarpadas, donde se posaron sobre la más alta cumbre.

Vegeta: ¿Dónde está Kakarot?

Trunks: Mira papá, está ahí abajo.

Trunks encontró a Goku a la altura del suelo, saliendo de una cueva que había allí.

Vegeta, sin pensarlo, bajó volando hasta donde estaba Goku.

Vegeta: ¡Kakarot!

Goku: ¡Vegeta! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vegeta: No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente por qué he venido.

Goku: No te enfades, Vegeta. He ido a buscar Bolas de Dragón, para aprovechar el tiempo, mientras tú descansabas yo he aprovechado para buscar donde pudiera. Y así además evitamos que volvieras a sobresaturarte o a desmayarte.

Vegeta: ¡Idiota! Tengo que tocar las Bolas de Dragón para descifrar los mensajes, acabaré desmayándome igualmente.

Goku: Sin embargo, no te descontrolas igual que cuando te acercas a las Bolas. Fíjate, ya he encontrado esto.

Goku cogió una bolsa que llevaba agarrada al cinturón, y sacó 2 Bolas de Dragón.

Vegeta: No puede ser… ¿Has conseguido 2 Bolas en el rato que he estado dormido?

Goku: Sí. Las Bolas d estrellas. Sólo quedan 3 Bolas. ¿Ves cómo sale a cuenta que viniera a buscarlas?

Vegeta estaba impresionado por la rapidez de Goku, pero solo mostraba desprecio por haber sido humillado.

Vegeta: Eres un insecto, Kakarot…

Vegeta se dio media vuelta, y bajó la mirada.

Goku: ¿Por qué, Vegeta?

Vegeta no respondió a Goku, y de pronto, su pelo empezó a teñirse de amarillo.

Goku: ¿Vegeta? ¿Qué haces?

El aura de Vegeta empezó a brillar de color amarillo, sin ser consciente de ello, Vegeta se transformó en Súper Saiyan. Sin dar tiempo de reacción, se giró hacia Goku y le lanzó una onda de Ki.

Goku: ¡Ugh!

Goku recibió la onda de lleno en el pecho.

Goku: Ya empezamos…

Goku se fijó en los ojos de Vegeta, y no vio nada más que un color azul brillante.

Goku: Esto… ¡Es cosa de las Bolas!

Goku se transformó en Súper Saiyan 2, tratando de superar el poder de Vegeta.

Trunks: ¡Papá!

Vegeta pareció reaccionar a la voz de su hijo, se giró bajando la guardia durante un segundo.

Goku: ¡Kyaaaa!

Goku se lanzó a por Vegeta, golpeándole con el puño en la cara, y haciendo que saliera disparado de espaldas, cayendo al suelo.

Vegeta: Ugh…

Vegeta se levantó y cargó su Ki tanto como pudo. Extendió los brazos hacia los lados, y luego los juntó enfrente de él con la intención de lanzar su técnica definitiva. Al mismo tiempo, Goku juntó sus manos, y empezó a cargar su Ki.

Goku: Ka… Me… Ha… Me…

Trunks: ¡Papá! ¡Goku!

Vegeta: ¡Destello Final!

Goku: ¡Haaaaaaa!

Goku lanzó su Kamehameha, el cual chocó con el Destello final de Vegeta, haciendo saltar chispas y energía por todo el escenario. Las ondas expansivas de las ráfagas de Ki hacían que las montañas de alrededor empezaran a agrietarse, las rocas de las cimas caían a los lados de ambos, y una cayó sobre Trunks, el cual no se dio cuenta.

Trunks: ¡Papá, detente!

Vegeta giró la vista, mientras seguía lanzando su Ki contra Goku. Al ver que una roca se dirigía sobre la cabeza de Trunks, desvió el choque de ondas contra una montaña que estaba al lado opuesto que Trunks. Voló a toda velocidad en dirección a su hijo, y lo empujó, evitando que la roca cayera sobre él. Por desgracia, la roca acabó cayendo sobre la espalda de Vegeta, haciendo que cayera al suelo, aplastado por el peso.

Goku: ¡Vegeta!

Trunks: ¡Papá!

Trunks bajó a toda velocidad hasta su padre, el cual estaba tumbado boca abajo en el suelo, con la gran roca en la espalda.

Goku: ¡Kamehameha!

Goku rompió la roca que aplastaba a Vegeta, y la partió en mil pedazos, dejando a Vegeta libre del peso. Vegeta perdió la consciencia, su transformación desapareció, y quedó tumbado en el suelo.

Goku: Trunks, ve a buscar agua, hay un lago a unos metros de aquí, toma esta Cápsula.

Trunks: ¡Enseguida!

Trunks corrió a por el agua para llevársela a su padre, Goku se quedó cuidando de Vegeta hasta que Trunks volvió.

Trunks: Papá, toma un poco de agua.

Trunks le acercó agua a Vegeta, el cual se movió al sentir que sus labios se mojaban.

Vegeta: Trunks… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Trunks: Te transformaste en Súper Saiyan, y atacaste al Sr. Goku. Tus ojos brillaban de color azul. Las montañas empezaron a caerse, y una roca gigante iba a caer encima de mí, pero te tiraste a por mí antes de que pudiera golpearme.

Vegeta al escuchar eso se sintió fatal, solo de pensar que su hijo pudo haber sufrido algún daño.

Vegeta: Lo siento, Trunks… No me puedo perdonar que te haya podido hacer daño…

Vegeta agarró a su hijo y lo abrazó.

Goku: Ha sido culpa mía, no debería haber venido a buscar las Bolas de Dragón sin avisar a nadie…

Vegeta: Bueno, dejemos de culparnos unos y otros. Estamos todos bien. Kakarot, acércame las Bolas.

Goku: Vegeta, ¿estás seguro? Estás muy débil por el golpe que te has dado.

Vegeta: Tranquilo, soy el príncipe de los Saiyans, no voy a dejar que una simple piedra me detenga.

Vegeta se puso en pie, cogió la bolsa de las Bolas, y metió la mano dentro.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Una información doble

Vegeta arriesgó su integridad física y metió la mano en la bolsa donde estaban guardadas las 2 Bolas de Dragón que Goku acababa de encontrar, tras eso, volvió a flotar y brillar como las otras veces, curiosamente, esta vez los rayos de energía que surgían de sus manos eran más grandes y peligrosos de lo que solían ser anteriormente, ya que esta vez, Vegeta tocó las 2 Bolas a la vez, y eso provocó un descontrol aún mayor.

Vegeta, igual que el resto de veces, apareció en la Habitación del Vacío, donde vio al Rey Vegeta, que llevaba a alguien en brazos.

Rey Vegeta: Hijo, ¿estás bien?

Vegeta (niño): Papá… ¿Dónde estoy?

Rey Vegeta: Estamos en casa, me han contado que te desmayaste en mitad de la plaza. ¿Qué te pasó?

Vegeta (niño): No me acuerdo… Lo último que recuerdo es que sentí como si alguien intentara meterse en mi cabeza, como si no fuera yo mismo…

Rey Vegeta: ¡Ah!

Vegeta se veía a sí mismo con su padre años atrás, y trataba de descubrir qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Vegeta: Ese… ¿Soy yo?

Rey Vegeta: Dime, ¿viste a alguien sospechoso? ¿Algún hombre con aspecto raro?

Vegeta (niño): No… Aunque después de desmayarme me pareció escuchar una voz que repetía mi nombre, y me pareció ver en mi mente a dos personas peleando. ¿Eso significa algo?

Rey Vegeta: No… No te preocupes hijo, te llevo a tu habitación, debes descansar.

Vegeta dejó de ver la Habitación del Vacío, y quedó en un escenario completamente negro, durante un par de minutos.

Vegeta: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no consigo ver nada más? Me falta por ver aún un mensaje…

De golpe, todos los colores del infinito, regresaron a Vegeta, y se volvió a encontrar en la Habitación del Vacío, tal vez con un retraso por el sobresfuerzo que supuso para Vegeta exponerse a 2 Bolas a la vez.

Rey Vegeta: ¡Se lo que has hecho! ¡Has intentado meterte en la mente de mi hijo! ¡Has intentado controlar su cerebro!

Vegeta: Ese… Se parece a…

Saiyan: Su majestad, está equivocado, me temo que ha sido víctima de un engaño, hay alguien que trata de ponerle en mi contra, alguien que piensa que soy una amenaza para el plan que está tramando, piensa que usted es alguien a quien dominar. ¿Acaso no me cree?

Rey Vegeta: Bardock… Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es así.

Vegeta: ¡El padre de Kakarot!

Rey Vegeta: Después de todo lo que te he dado, has sido mi mejor guerrero durante mucho tiempo, yo te he dado todo lo que te has ganado con tus años de servicio, ¡y así me lo pagas!

Bardock: Rey Vegeta, usted me conoce. Por favor, no se deje engañar.

Rey Vegeta: Mentira. (…) solo trata de ayudarme, ¡y proteger a mi hijo de ti!

Vegeta: ¿Quién…?

Vegeta fue expulsado de la Habitación del Vacío, y su mente volvió repentinamente a su cuerpo.

Vegeta: ¡Agh!

Goku: ¡Vegeta! ¿Estás bien?

Vegeta: ¡Kakarot! ¿Qué has hecho?

Goku: Te tiré un poco de agua, llevabas mucho tiempo inconsciente, no sabía si estabas bien. Y como te descontrolaste de una forma tan bestia al tocar las Bolas, no sabía si te había pasado algo.

Vegeta: ¡Insensato! ¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que igual es porque tenía que ver 2 mensajes a la vez?

Goku: Ahí tienes razón. ¿Qué es lo que has visto esta vez?

Vegeta: He visto a…

Vegeta paró en seco y recordó que a quien había visto en su visión, era a Bardock, padre de Goku. No sabía si era una buena idea decírselo a Goku, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Vegeta: Vi… A mi padre, hablando con un hombre. Sobre otra persona, pero no logré distinguir el nombre que dijeron.

Trunks: ¿Y con quién hablaba el abuelo, papá?

Vegeta: No lo sé. Todos los Saiyans se parecen mucho. O al menos antes, todos los Saiyans eran de pelo negro y no había ningún Súper Saiyan. Ahora hay oferta de Súper Saiyan hasta en el supermercado.

Trunks: Hum…

Goku: Bueno, deberías ir a descansar Vegeta, te has expuesto mucho esta vez.

Vegeta: ¡Déjate de descansos Kakarot, estamos perdiendo el tiempo! Y mi sensación de que va a pasar algo malo crece cada vez más…

Goku: ¿Y qué pretendes hacer?

Vegeta: Encontrar ya las Bolas de Dragón que me faltan. Dame el Radar, Kakarot.

Goku alargó su mano y entregó el Radar Dragón a Vegeta, que se lo arrancó de la mano y lo miró sin esperar ni un momento.

Vegeta: La siguiente Bola está a 20km al sur.

Goku: De acuerdo, yo voy y tú ves a tu casa.

Vegeta: ¡Deja de comerme la cabeza, insecto! Yo voy a ir a por la Bola y nada me lo va a impedir.

Goku: Bueno, está bien. Entonces yo llevaré a Trunks a tu casa, y luego me reuniré contigo.

Vegeta: Como quieras. Yo no esperaré a nadie.

Vegeta levantó el vuelo y se dirigió directo a 20km al sur de su posición.

Goku se llevó a Trunks a la Capsule Corp. y al llegar…

Goku: ¡Bulma! ¿Estás ahí?

Bulma asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

Bulma: ¡Goku! ¿Dónde está Vegeta?

Goku: Ha ido a buscar la siguiente Bola de Dragón. Le dije que vendría a dejar a Trunks en casa. ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?

Bulma: Sí, aquí tienes el Radar que me pediste que te fabricara.

Goku: Perfecto, así Vegeta lleva un Radar y no puede saber que nosotros tenemos otro. Trunks, ve a mi casa y pídeles a Goten y Gohan que se reúnan con nosotros en Central City, tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

Trunks: ¡Sí, Sr. Goku!

Goku: Bulma, ¿vendrás con nosotros?

Bulma: Bueno, ya no soy una chiquilla como lo era la primera vez que fuimos a buscar las Bolas de Dragón, pero… ¡Qué diablos, cuenta conmigo!

Goku: ¡Genial!


	10. Capítulo 10 - Una búsqueda por separado

Goku ordenó a Trunks que fuera a buscar a Goten y Gohan para ayudarles a buscar las Bolas de Dragón restantes, junto con Bulma que se apuntó a una aventura con su antiguo compañero de viaje, Goku.

Goku: Vamos Bulma, ¿lo llevas todo?

Bulma: A ver: el Radar Dragón, unas botellas de agua, un mapa, una brújula, un pack de cápsulas con vehículos varios, un par de subfusiles, una escopeta…

Goku: ¡Bruta! ¿Para que llevas armas?

Bulma: Hazme caso Goku, después de tantos años contigo nunca está de más llevar protección, y si es con varios cargadores de repuesto, mejor.

Goku: Bueno, ¡andando!

Goku y Bulma salieron al exterior, y Bulma lanzó una de sus cápsulas, de la que salió una nave de 10 plazas.

Goku: ¿Necesitaremos tanto espacio?

Bulma: Nunca se sabe Goku, nunca se sabe.

Bulma y Goku montaron en la nave, y volaron hasta Central City, donde 5 minutos después, aparecieron Trunks, Goten y Gohan, y para sorpresa de todos, Milk iba con ellos.

Goku: ¡Milk! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Milk: ¡Estoy harta que me ignores Goku! Esta vez voy a ir contigo, y no me lo impedirás. Además, he traído mis propias armas.

Milk se llevó la mano a la espalda, donde llevaba una enorme mochila, y sacó una sartén último modelo, con superficie anti-adherente, y con doble capa anti-quemaduras.

Milk: ¡Ésta es mi arma!

Gohan: Mamá, ¿estás segura de que un instrumento de cocina te va a proteger?

Milk: ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Gohan: ¡No, no, tranquila! Me lo creo.

Goku: Bueno, vamos a ponernos en marcha, no sabemos qué debe estar pasando con Vegeta mientras nosotros estamos aquí hablando. Bulma, pásame el Radar.

Goku cogió el Radar, lo encendió, y…

Goku: ¿Qué?

Bulma: ¿Qué pasa?

Goku: No aparece nada en el Radar. ¿Estás segura que lo has construido bien?

Bulma: ¿Qué estás insinuando? Llevo muchísimos años construyendo un Radar tras otro, después de que te hayas cargado cada uno que he construido.

Goku: Pues este Radar no funciona, no aparece nada en pantalla.

Bulma: Hum… ¿Tienes ahí las Bolas que habéis conseguido hasta ahora?

Goku: Sí. ¿Las necesitas?

Bulma: Préstamelas un momento.

Bulma se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sacó su estuche de cápsulas y sacó una cápsula de la cual salió una mesa de electrónica.

Bulma: Vamos a ver… Si esta Bola de Dragón tiene una señal radiante de 354jm/n, y el Radar está configurado a 25lk/p… Solo tengo que ajustar este engranaje… Darle corriente a este circuito… Y…

El Radar empezó a pitar descontroladamente, y tras eso, empezó a mostrar las Bolas de Dragón en el mapa.

Bulma: ¡Bien, lo conseguí!

Goten: ¿Qué le pasaba?

Bulma: Esta Bola de Dragón tiene una señal radiante de otro tipo que las Bolas normales y corrientes, es una señal mucho más intensa, por eso el Radar no estaba configurado a la potencia suficiente para poder detectar las señales.

Trunks: ¡Qué lista, mamá!

Bulma: No quería decirlo yo, pero sí hijo, lo soy.

Bulma se llevó la mano a la boca y rio con un aire de grandeza que ella misma se había otorgado.

Todos: …

Goku: Bueno… Veamos… La Bola más cercana está a 42km al noroeste. La que Vegeta está yendo a buscar está al este de aquí, con suerte no tendremos por qué cruzárnoslo.

Bulma: ¡Todos a la nave!

Mientras tanto, Vegeta se encontraba en East City, donde su objetivo se escondía en lo profundo de un almacén abandonado.

Vegeta: Creo que debe de estar por aquí…

Vegeta se fijó en el suelo a sus pies y observó que había una pequeña trampilla, que trató de abrir y estaba cerrada con candado.

Vegeta: ¡Cañón Galick!

Vegeta rompió el candado, y observó que la trampilla daba a un pequeño hueco en el que estaba escondida la Bola de Dragón de 1 estrella.

Vegeta: Hum… Demasiado fácil lo veo…

Vegeta cogió la Bola rápidamente y se apartó de la trampilla con un salto hacia atrás, pensado que explotaría o caería algo sobre él, sin embargo no pasó nada.

Vegeta: Qué raro es esto…

Al darse cuenta que no pasaba nada, Vegeta empezó a brillar y lanzar energía de pronto, igual que las otras veces.

Vegeta se volvió a ver en la Habitación del Vacío, y una figura apareció delante suyo mirándole con ojos sedientos de sangre.

Vegeta: ¡Ah! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

La figura misteriosa no pareció escucharle, ni parecía verle tampoco.

Figura borrosa: Bardock te decía la verdad. Has hecho mal al no confiar en él.

Rey Vegeta: ¿Intentas decirme que eres un traidor que intenta apoderarse de mi hijo? ¡¿Por qué?!

El misterioso hombre se vio un poco más nítido desde ese momento.

Vegeta: Ese… Me recuerda a alguien…

Figura borrosa: No irás a decirme que realmente ibas a dejarme gobernar tu planeta, ¿no? Tenía que hacerme con el control de tu hijo para que cuando tú murieras a mis manos, ¡apoderarme del planeta! Bardock era el único que sabía lo que estaba tramando, y por eso he tenido que maquinar todo un plan. Convencí a Freezer de que sois una raza peligrosa, y en unos minutos desintegrará vuestro planeta. Y me he encargado de que Bardock se entere, controlé a un alienígena que le dio el poder de ver el futuro, irá a intentar detenerle. Pero no le servirá de nada, morirá a manos de Freezer, al igual que todo este planeta.

Rey Vegeta: Cómo has sido capaz… Cuando eras un simple cadáver que vino arrastrándose hasta mi puerta, te di una casa, te dejé usar mis máquinas para curarte las heridas, y así me lo pagas… ¡Vas a morir!

El Rey Vegeta se lanzó contra la figura borrosa tratando de darle un puñetazo, pero éste lo esquivó, y le golpeó en el estómago dejándole en el suelo.

Figura borrosa: Ni lo intentes. Tú y toda tu raza morirá ahora mismo aquí, junto a este planeta. No puedes hacer nada para impedirlo.

Vegeta: ¡No!

Vegeta abandonó la Habitación del Vacío, volviendo a estar consciente en su cuerpo.

Vegeta: Tengo que averiguarlo… Tengo que saber quién era ese, y por qué me recuerda a alguien…


	11. Capítulo 11 - La verdad se desvela

Vegeta acababa de ver un mensaje sobre lo que le ocurrió al Planeta Vegeta y a su padre, no daba crédito a lo que había visto un instante atrás.

Vegeta: Tengo que encontrar las Bolas que me quedan.

Vegeta hizo el gesto de ponerse en pie, pero sin embargo, cayó al suelo y quedó en un profundo sueño. Volvía a encontrarse en la Habitación del Vacío.

Vegeta: ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Si no he tocado ninguna Bola de Dragón…

¿?: Hola, Vegeta. Veo que has desbloqueado bastante tu memoria desde la última vez que hablamos.

Vegeta: ¡Tú! Eres el que me habló hace tiempo, y me dijiste que había alguien que intentaba maldecirme.

¿?: Así es.

Vegeta: Eres tú el que intentaba hacerse con el control del Planeta Vegeta, ¿no es así?

¿?: Te equivocas, Vegeta. Soy directamente lo opuesto. Soy la persona que trataba de evitar que ese ser malvado se hiciera con el planeta.

Vegeta: Entonces… ¿Eres…?

¿?: Sí, lo has averiguado. Soy Bardock, padre de Kakarot.

Vegeta: ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi mente? Pensaba que tú habías muerto luchando contra Freezer. ¿Quién es ese que intentaba apoderarse de mí?

Bardock: Veo que tienes muchas dudas aún. Solo puedo decirte que la persona que intentaba apoderarse de ti, es alguien muy cercano a alguien con quien te cruzas normalmente que ha luchado en tu bando, pero también contra ti. Es un ser malvado capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de apoderarse del mundo.

Vegeta: ¡Rayos, habla claro de una vez!

Bardock: Yo no morí en la lucha contra Freezer. Intenté pararle los pies, pero instantes antes de morir, mi cuerpo y mente viajó al pasado. Estuve en un pequeño pueblo reponiéndome de las heridas, hasta que un antepasado de Freezer trató de destruirme otra vez. Sin embargo, mi poder ya no era el mismo. Me transformé en un Súper Saiyan, y le derroté. Después de eso me mantuve sumergido en una meditación durante siglos, hasta el momento en el que tu padre gobernaba el Planeta Vegeta, tú eras un joven príncipe Saiyan, y alguien trataba de apoderarse de ti. Podría decirse que el motivo por el que yo sabía lo que tramaba esa persona, era porque no había un solo yo en esa época. Estaba yo después de pasar siglos meditando para llegar a ese momento, y mi otro yo anterior, que fue a por Freezer para intentar evitar que destruyera el planeta.

Vegeta: Quieres decir… ¿Eráis dos Bardock en el mismo lugar en el mismo año?

Bardock: Sé que es difícil de entender, pero sería un buen resumen. Mientras mi yo anterior, el que no tenía la capacidad de transformarse luchaba contra Freezer, mi yo de siglos después, se metió en tu subconsciente para intentar evitar que te controlaran.

Vegeta: ¿Y quién es esa persona que intenta controlarme? ¡Dímelo!

Bardock: Él es… Piccolo Daimaku.

Vegeta: ¿Piccolo?

Bardock: Padre del que conoces como Piccolo, un ser de maldad pura que trató de apoderarse de la Tierra hace décadas, y fue vencido con una técnica llamada Ma-Fu-Ba, y le metieron en un termo eléctrico. Años después le liberaron, y mi hijo, Kakarot, le venció y ahí nació el Piccolo que conoces.

Vegeta: ¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso?

Bardock: Porque Piccolo Daimaku está ahora mismo en tu cabeza.

Vegeta: ¡¿Cómo?!

Bardock: No soy el único que vive en tu cabeza ahora mismo. Piccolo Daimaku trataba constantemente de apoderarse de ti. Logró meterse en tu cabeza. Sin embargo, yo también lo logré, y llevo todos estos años aquí encerrado conteniéndole para que no logre escapar. Pero últimamente se me hace muy difícil, y está consiguiendo superar mi poder.

Vegeta: Pero si Kakarot logró matarle… ¿Por qué está en mi cabeza?

¿?: Yo te lo diré.

Bardock: ¡Piccolo Daimaku!

Piccolo Daimaku: Ese crío de Goku… Pensaba que había logrado matarme. Sin embargo, los Namekianos no somos fáciles de matar, y yo logré mantener mi cerebro intacto, y la energía suficiente como para colarme por un agujero temporal, volver atrás en el tiempo, teletransportarme al Planeta Vegeta y que tu padre fuera tan tonto como para acceder a curarme. Y tras eso, mi poder aumentó sin límites. Hasta que este entrometido me encerró en tu mente.

Vegeta: ¡No haberte metido en mi mente, y no estarías aquí encerrado!

Piccolo Daimaku: ¿Eso te ha dicho?

Bardock: ¡No le escuches, Vegeta! ¡Solo trata de engañarte!

Piccolo Daimaku: Este estúpido Saiyan me metió en tu cabeza con el Ma-Fu-Ba, y después se lo lanzó a sí mismo para contenerme dentro de ti durante años. El estúpido Rey Vegeta ya iba a morir, y el Planeta Vegeta iba a explotar. ¿Para qué iba a querer meterme en tu cabeza? Ya no me servía de nada.

Vegeta: ¡Ah!

Vegeta al escuchar la confesión de Piccolo Daimaku, se quedó helado en el lugar, y no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

Bardock: Vegeta… Su majestad…

Vegeta: ¡Cállate!

Vegeta despertó repentinamente, y sentía constantemente las voces de Bardock y Piccolo Daimaku, sin embargo, no podía entender nada, y simplemente sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza como si alguien estuviera jugando con su mente.


	12. Capítulo 12 - El escape

Mientras Vegeta se debatía con Piccolo Daimaku, el cual estaba a punto de huir de su mente, Goku y los demás estaban en medio de un prado verde, donde se encontraba la Bola de Dragón de 7 estrellas.

Milk: ¡Goku! ¡Aquí está la Bola!

Goku: ¡Bien Milk! ¡Tráela, que la guardaremos!

Todo el grupo se sentó un momento en el césped, a descansar durante unos instantes antes de proseguir.

Bulma: No recordaba que esto fuera tan cansado.

Trunks: Mamá, pero si has estado todo el rato tomando el sol y ni te has movido.

Bulma: ¡Cállate, Trunks!

Todos se rieron, excepto Bulma que miraba hacia otro lado con cara de enfadada.

Gohan: ¿Dónde debe de estar Vegeta?

Goku: No lo sé, pero espero que esté bien. Tal vez alguien debería ir con él, es peligroso que vaya él solo. Quién sabe si sus descontroles podrían ser cada vez peores.

Bulma: Espero que no le pase nada… Vegeta…

Milk: Deberíamos irnos ya, solo queda una Bola, y si Vegeta se nos adelanta no sabemos qué le puede pasar.

Goku: Tienes razón. Vámonos.

Trunks: Yo iré con mi papá, no quiero dejarle solo.

Bulma: Trunks… Pero ten mucho cuidado, no me perdonaría si os pasara algo a cualquiera de los dos.

Trunks: Sí, mamá.

Trunks empezó a volar, y se dirigió hasta el Ki de Vegeta, el cual seguía quieto en el almacén abandonado.

Goten: ¿Dónde está la próxima Bola, papá?

Goku: Pues vamos a ver.

Goku agarró el Radar Dragón y lo observó.

Goku: Solo queda la Bola de 4 estrellas, que se encuentra…

Goku puso cara de confundido al fijarse en el Radar.

Gohan: ¿Qué pasa?

Goku: La última Bola no aparece en el Radar. Es como si no estuviera en este mundo…

Milk: ¿No aparece?

Bulma: Puede que esté en otra dimensión. En otro lugar al que el Radar no llega a detectar.

Goku: ¿Conoces algún lugar así, Bulma?

Bulma: Bueno, solo se me ocurre la Sala del Tiempo, en el palacio de Kamisama.

Gohan: Es cierto, ese lugar está aislado del resto de la Tierra, allí el tiempo transcurre mucho más lento que aquí, por lo que podría ser que la Bola que nos queda esté ahí.

Goku: Vamos para allá.

El grupo de Goku se dirigió hacia el palacio de Kamisama, para ir a la Sala del Tiempo, donde no sabían si encontrarían la última Bola de Dragón.

En ese rato, Trunks llegó a donde estaba Vegeta, se adentró en el almacén donde se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

Trunks: ¡Papá!

Trunks corrió hacia Vegeta, y trató de incorporarlo.

Vegeta: Trunks…

Trunks: ¿Qué ha pasado, papá?

Vegeta: Piccolo…

Trunks: ¿Piccolo? ¿Qué pasa con él?

Vegeta: No me refiero al Piccolo que conocemos… Piccolo Daimaku… Su padre, y anterior encarnación…

Trunks: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Vegeta: Ugh…

Trunks levantó un poco la mirada, y observó que a un par de metros de Vegeta, tras una estantería había un cuerpo tumbado en el suelo, que no parecía estar consciente.

Trunks: ¿Quién es ese?

La persona a la cual miraba Trunks volvió en sí, y se levantó sobresaltado.

Bardock: ¡Piccolo Daimaku! ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Trunks: Usted… Se parece mucho al papá de Goten.

Bardock: ¿El padre de Goten? Es posible que… ¿Kakarot?

Vegeta: Maldito insecto…

Bardock: Majestad. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Vegeta: ¿Esa sabandija ha logrado escapar?

Bardock: Me temo que sí, ha logrado salir de su mente, y al mismo tiempo me ha expulsado a mí.

Vegeta: No puede ser…

Trunks: ¿Qué pasa, papá?

Vegeta: Las Bolas de Dragón… ¡No están! Y el Radar Dragón tampoco…

Bardock: Piccolo Daimaku debe habérselo llevado todo, tratando de que no le encontremos…

Vegeta: No puede ser… ¡Hay que encontrarle como sea! Trunks, busca un Ki maligno, seguramente si lo encontramos sea él.

Bardock: Yo puedo tratar de buscarle con mi Explorador.

Vegeta: Déjalo, dudo que ese Explorador de baja categoría soporte tan siquiera sentir un Ki tan potente como el mío.

Bardock asintió con la cabeza, y posteriormente la agachó frustrado.


	13. Capítulo 13 - Viejos rivales

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Goku estaba llegando al Palacio de Kamisama.

Goku: Bien, ya hemos llegado. Goten, Gohan, venid conmigo.

Milk: ¡Eh! ¿Y nosotras qué?

Goku: Vosotras… Quedaos aquí, y vigilad. Bulma, dale uno de tus rifles a Milk. Si veis a cualquier sospechoso, avisadnos enseguida.

Goku se dirigía con sus hijos hacia la entrada al Palacio, cuando se percató del silencio y sosiego que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Goku: Hum… ¿Dónde están Dende y Mr. Popo?

Goten: Tal vez estén dentro, por aquí fuera no parece que estén.

Goku: Es lo que me extraña, Mr. Popo cuida mucho sus flores, se me hace raro ver que no las está regando.

Gohan: Siento un Ki… Que viene de ahí dentro.

Goku: Yo también. Debe de ser Dende. Aunque…

Goten: No puede ser, parece el Ki de una persona mala…

Goku: Este Ki… No es la primera vez que lo siento.

Una mano asomaba en la puerta del Palacio, agarrando el marco de la puerta. Tras eso unos pies asomaban en la oscuridad, los cuales dieron paso a un terrible presagio para Goku y su familia.

Goku: No es posible…

Finalmente, la figura que asomaba por la puerta, se dejó ver completamente. Dio un paso al frente, saliendo al exterior.

Goku: ¡Piccolo Daimaku! ¡No puede ser!

Piccolo Daimaku: Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién tenemos aquí? Ni más ni menos que al maldito mocoso que hace décadas me dejó al borde de la muerte.

Goku: ¿Cómo diablos has sobrevivido?

Piccolo Daimaku: ¿Te sorprende? El Gran Rey Demonio, Piccolo Daimaku… Humillado por un crío como eras tú… ¡Me hierve la sangre solo de recordarlo!

Gohan: Papá… ¿Ese es…?

Goku: Piccolo Daimaku, la parte malvada de la cual Kamisama se deshizo para llegar a gobernar sobre la Tierra. El que dio vida al Piccolo que conocemos.

Piccolo Daimaku: Supongo que habéis venido a por esto.

Piccolo Daimaku sacó una bolsa, la lanzó al suelo, y tras eso las 5 Bolas de Dragón de Vegeta salieron rodando hasta los pies de Goku.

Goku: ¡Las Bolas de Dragón!

Goten: ¿Cómo puede ser?

Piccolo Daimaku: Tengo que darle las gracias a vuestro amiguito Vegeta, ha sido muy gentil reuniendo las Bolas de Dragón para mí.

Goku: ¿¡Qué le has hecho a Vegeta!? ¡Responde!

Piccolo Daimaku: Goku, Goku… ¿Aun no te das cuenta de qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué tu Radar Dragón estaba en otro lugar? ¿Por qué las Bolas de Dragón no son normales?

Goku: Tú… Es cosa tuya…

Piccolo Daimaku: Yo controlé la mente de Vegeta, hice que fuera a tu casa, modificase el Radar Dragón, para que solo detecte las Bolas de Dragón que yo he creado.

Goku: ¿Tú has creado estas Bolas? ¿Para qué?

Piccolo Daimaku: Necesitaba un modo de que Vegeta desbloquease su mente, y abrirme paso entre sus sistemas nerviosos, hasta poder ser libre al fin.

Goku: ¿Has estado todo este tiempo encerrado dentro de Vegeta?

Piccolo Daimaku: Sí, llevo décadas peleándome dentro de Vegeta con ese estúpido Saiyan entrometido…

Goku: ¿Saiyan?

Gohan: ¡Papá, te está haciendo perder el tiempo! Seguro que está tramando algo…

Piccolo Daimaku: Supongo que ese chiquillo entrometido debe de ser tu hijo.

Goku: ¿Qué estás tramando? ¡Dímelo! ¿Por qué nos das las Bolas de Dragón?

Piccolo Daimaku: No os servirán de nada si no las tenéis todas. Cosa que no ocurrirá, ya que os mataré aquí, ahora mismo.

Bulma: ¡Goku, Goten, Gohan, agachaos!

Goku: ¿Eh?

Bulma y Milk sostenían un lanzacohetes y una ametralladora, y tras advertir al grupo de Goku, éstos se agacharon, y la pareja empezó a disparar misiles y cargadores enteros contra Piccolo Daimaku.

Piccolo Daimaku: ¡Maldición!


	14. Capítulo 14 - Que comience la batalla

Los cohetes y las balas salían de los cañones de las armas que sostenían Bulma y Milk, y se dirigían todos hacia Piccolo Daimaku, el cual no se veía a causa del humo y polvo que estaban provocando las explosiones.

Goku: ¡No! ¡Deteneos! ¡No sirve de nada hacer eso!

Bulma y Milk se detuvieron instantáneamente al escuchar la orden de Goku. El humo y el polvo tardaron unos segundos en disiparse, y cuando desaparecieron por completo, se podía ver a Piccolo Daimaku, mirando al grupo de Goku con mirada furiosa, sosteniendo uno de los cohetes que había recibido instantes antes.

Piccolo Daimaku: Estúpidos… ¿En serio pensáis que eso os va a servir de algo?

Piccolo Daimaku levantó la mano en la que tenía el cohete, y lo lanzó con toda su fuerza.

Gohan: ¡Agachaos!

El cohete sobrevoló al grupo de Goku, y fue directo hasta la nave en la que habían viajado, donde estaban Milk y Bulma.

Milk: ¡Cuidado Bulma!

Milk se lanzó hacia Bulma, evitando que la explosión que provocó el misil al impactar con la nave le afectara.

Bulma: ¡Milk! ¿Estás bien?

Milk: Sí, más o menos.

Bulma se fijó en la ropa de Milk, que quedó toda rasgada por la parte de atrás al cubrirla de la explosión.

Bulma: Maldito…

Goku: ¡Desgraciado! ¡Aaaaah!

Goku se transformó en Súper Saiyan al ver que su esposa había resultado herida.

Goku: ¡No te lo perdonaré!

Goku se lanzó hacia Piccolo Daimaku con el puño en alto, y le golpeó en la cara, lanzándole por los aires, hasta que impactó contra la pared del Templo Sagrado. Piccolo Daimaku se separó del muro, el cual se derrumbó al separarse de él.

Piccolo Daimaku: Maldito seas Goku… Te aseguro que no conseguirás derrotarme una vez más, mis poderes son mucho mayores que los tuyos, de nada te servirá resistirte…

Piccolo Daimaku levantó la palma de la mano apuntando hacia Goku.

Piccolo Daimaku: ¡Ja!

Un rayo de energía surgió de la mano de Piccolo Daimaku, dirigiéndose hacia Goku a toda velocidad.

Goku: ¡No!

*BUUUM*

El rayo impactó en Goku, el cual cayó al suelo, derribado por el poder de Piccolo Daimaku.

Piccolo Daimaku: Te lo he advertido, ¡no puedes compararte a mí!

Gohan & Goten: ¡Haaaaaa!

Piccolo Daimaku: ¿Cómo?

Gohan y Goten aprovecharon la distracción de Piccolo Daimaku, y transformados en Súper Saiyan, lanzaron un Kamehameha doble, el cual impactó en su objetivo.

Goku aún en el suelo, observó el daño causado por sus hijos, habían logrado arrancarle un brazo a Piccolo Daimaku, que miraba su herida con ojos inyectados en sangre.

Piccolo Daimaku: Sois… ¡Malditos!

Goku: ¡Ahora! ¡No dejéis que se regenere!

Goku, Gohan y Goten empezaron a lanzar Ki contra su enemigo, el humo y el polvo brotaban sin descanso en ese lugar.

Goten: ¡Toma eso!

Gohan: Deberíamos haberlo derrotado ya.

Goku: …

El polvo escampó, dejando ver una figura translúcida, Piccolo Daimaku había utilizado el Zanzoken, la técnica de Goku con la que podía escapar cuando le estaban atacando.

Goku: ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Gohan: Su Ki… Está debajo nuestro.

El suelo se abrió enfrente de Goku y su familia, por donde Piccolo Daimaku subió de nuevo a la plataforma del Templo Sagrado, haciendo temblar a Goten, que casi cae al suelo. Piccolo Daimaku había recuperado su brazo, como Goku temía.

Goku: Maldito sea…

Piccolo Daimaku: ¡Ya está bien de payasadas! Voy a acabar esto ahora mismo.

Piccolo Daimaku voló alto, alzó sus manos al cielo, y de ellas se empezó a formar una bola de energía que crecía a cada momento más y más.

Milk: Qué… ¿Qué está pasando?

Bulma: Esto es el fin…

Goku: ¡Detente! ¡Vas a destruir el templo entero!

Piccolo Daimaku: Veo que ya ves por dónde voy. ¡Desapareced!

Piccolo Daimaku bajó sus manos en dirección a sus contrincantes, y la bola de poder negativo empezó a bajar lentamente.

Goku: ¡Ahora! ¡Atacad!

Gohan & Goten: ¡Sí!

Los 3: Ka… Me… Ha… Me…

Piccolo Daimaku: Será inútil, ¡supero vuestros poderes con muchísima diferencia!

Los 3: ¡Haaaaaa!

Goku y sus hijos lanzaron un Kamehameha triple contra el ataque de Piccolo Daimaku, creando un enorme choque de ondas.

Goku: ¡No!

Gohan: ¿No es suficiente con esto?

El triple Kamehameha de la familia no era suficiente para hacer retroceder el poder de Piccolo Daimaku.

Piccolo Daimaku: ¡Os mandaré directamente al infierno!

En ese momento, aparecieron otras 3 ondas de Ki que golpearon al ataque especial de Piccolo Daimaku, haciendo que esta enorme bola de poder saliera despedida hacia el espacio.

Bulma: ¡Vegeta! ¡Trunks!

Piccolo Daimaku: Maldición, me han encontrado…

Vegeta: Tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente, maldito insecto.


	15. Capítulo 15 - Todos contra uno

Vegeta, Trunks y Bardock bajaron a la plataforma donde estaban todo el mundo.

Goku: Gracias Vegeta, no hubiéramos podido soportar eso si no hubierais aparecido.

Vegeta: Esto no lo he hecho por ayudarte Kakarot, no te confundas. Si lo he hecho, es porque pienso matar a este desgraciado por mi propia cuenta.

Goku: Lo imaginaba.

Goku miró a Bardock, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sin saber por qué.

Goku: ¿Quién es ese? ¿Por qué se parece tanto a mí?

Vegeta: Dejemos las presentaciones para luego, ahora… ¡Te voy a hacer pagar!

Vegeta se transformó en Súper Saiyan, y se lanzó contra Piccolo Daimaku, desencadenando un largo combo de puñetazos y patadas, que Piccolo Daimaku apenas podía contrarrestar.

Goku giró su cabeza mirando a Bulma, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y sin necesitar palabras, Bulma asintió, y fue a escondidas hasta la entrada trasera del templo, desapareciendo del campo de batalla.

Piccolo Daimaku: ¡Soumasen!

Piccolo Daimaku lanzó su técnica especial, lanzando rayos láser por los ojos, Vegeta no pudo evitar que éstos rayos impactaran en su tobillo.

Vegeta: ¡Maldición!

Vegeta colocó sus manos tras su cabeza, y lanzó una gran bola de Ki, Piccolo Daimaku se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo, y Vegeta aprovechó para golpearle con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago, aturdiendo a Piccolo Daimaku en el instante.

Goku: ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha!

Gohan: ¡Masenko!

Goten: ¡Kamekameha!

Los tres ataques impactaron contra Piccolo Daimaku, el cual cayó al suelo, sin embargo, no tardó en volver a levantarse.

Vegeta: ¡No os metáis!

Bardock: Alteza, usted solo no podrá contra él, déjenos ayudarle por favor.

Vegeta: ¡Ni hablar!

Vegeta lanzó su técnica Galick Gun contra Piccolo Daimaku, haciendo que quedara aplastado contra el suelo.

Piccolo Daimaku: ¡Gggh…! ¡Ya!

Desvió el ataque de Vegeta, haciendo que desapareciera de la vista, y provocando una explosión en algún lugar cercano en la Tierra. Tras esto, Piccolo Daimaku se lanzó contra Vegeta rápidamente, impactando en su cara con el puño, e hizo que Vegeta saliera despedido.

Bardock: ¡Se acabó! ¡No me voy a quedar mirando como si esto no fuera conmigo!

Piccolo Daimaku: Ya veo, así que al fin te has decidido a dar la cara.

Bardock: Llevo muchos años combatiéndote en la mente del príncipe Vegeta, no pienso dejar que ese esfuerzo haya sido para nada. ¡Aaaah!

Bardock se llenó de energía, su pelo pasó de ser negro a un color dorado como el trigo, y su aura se cargó de poder, con el mismo color que su pelo, se había transformado en Súper Saiyan.

Goku: ¡Ah! ¿Eres tú el Saiyan del que hablaba Piccolo Daimaku hace un momento?

Bardock, que aún no había reparado en la presencia de Goku, se le quedó mirando fijamente.

Bardock: (Kakarot… Es mi hijo).

Goku: ¿Qué pasa?

Bardock: Nada, nada. Sí, yo soy el Saiyan que lleva décadas en enfrentamiento continuo con este maldito demonio.

Goku: ¿Cómo puede ser? El Planeta Vegeta fue destruido por Freezer, y apenas quedó ningún Saiyan.

Bardock: El Planeta Vegeta fue destruido porque este maldito insecto convenció a Freezer de que lo hiciera.

Goku: ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cómo es posible? Cuando yo le derroté, el planeta hacía ya años que había sido destruido.

Bardock: Se coló por un agujero temporal. Son pequeñas fisuras que hay entre dimensiones, que te permiten viajar a un pasado o futuro, sin crear ninguna línea temporal.

Goku: Entiendo… ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

Bardock: Porque… Yo también los he usado.

Tras decir esta frase, sin dar oportunidad a Goku de replicar, Bardock se lanzó en su forma de Súper Saiyan contra Piccolo Daimaku.

Piccolo Daimaku: ¡No conseguirás nada! ¡Soy más fuerte que todos vosotros!

Bardock cargó su puño, que brillaba con un resplandor azul celeste, y lanzaba continuos puñetazos contra Piccolo Daimaku, los cuales no todos llegaban a impactar en él.

Trunks: ¡Goten!

Goten: ¡Sí!

Goten & Trunks: Fuuuuu… Sión… ¡Ya!

Un aura increíble surgió de donde estaban Goten y Trunks, sin dejar ver más allá del resplandor que producía, y poco a poco se dejó ver a un guerrero de pelo dorado y largo.

Gotenks: ¡Tatatachán! ¡Aquí está Gotenks, héroe de la justicia! ¡Vamos a acabar contigo!

Bardock seguía atacando a Piccolo Daimaku, que encajaba los golpes como podía.

Gotenks: ¡Cañón de la victoria!

Gotenks cargó energía, y luego expulsó un gran disparo de energía por la boca.

Bardock: ¡¿Qué?!

Bardock, temiendo que el ataque le alcanzara a él, se apartó inmediatamente de Piccolo Daimaku, quien paró el ataque con las palmas de sus manos.

Gotenks: ¡No!

Piccolo Daimaku: ¡Entrometido!

Piccolo Daimaku devolvió el ataque a Gotenks, que saltó antes de recibir su propia técnica, creando un agujero en la plataforma del Templo.

Goku: ¿Por qué ese Saiyan puede mantener a Piccolo Daimaku a raya y una fusión en Súper Saiyan 3 no logra hacerle ni cosquillas?

Bardock: Llevo muchos años encerrado con este, combatiendo contra él sin descanso, nadie conoce más su mente y sus trucos que yo.

Piccolo Daimaku: No seas tan arrogante, recuerda que yo llevo el mismo tiempo combatiendo contra ti, por lo que sé tanto de ti como tú de mí.

Piccolo Daimaku aprovechó el mínimo descuido de Bardock, y se coló detrás suyo, agarrándole la cola. Aprovechó la debilidad de todo Saiyan, con lo que hizo que Bardock perdiera toda su fuerza.

Bardock: Gggh… Mal… Dito…

El pelo de Bardock fue bajando y perdiendo su color dorado, poco a poco iba perdiendo su transformación.

Piccolo Daimaku: ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¿Creías que no iba a aprovechar la mayor debilidad que tienes?

Goku: ¡Maldición!

Piccolo Daimaku: Llevas mucho tiempo interfiriendo en mis planes… Ahora, ¡muere!


End file.
